New beginnings
by Imagination is my Inspiration
Summary: Harry has one last task to finish before he finally graduates, win the heart of Bethany Artemis Black daughter of infamous playboy Sirius Black. Harry now needs to deal with a back stabbing so-called best friend, learning how to be the lord of a Nobel most ancient house and not to mention, soul mates.


**A/N: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER, ONLY BETH.**

**CHAPTER: ONE**

You know? After the war and the great battle I never thought I would be going back to Hogwarts. I never thought it would be the same again, it was my home in some way it still was; The beauty, the architecture and history could never be replaced. As the train arrived at Hogs mead station the students poured out of their carriages timidly obviously having their own flashbacks from the war; the upper years at least. A sea of gasps and a few screams caught my attention. They had finally seen the Thestrals, frighteningly beautiful creatures sorely misunderstood. The sea of students chosen their carriages with their friends and headed towards the newly transformed(built) Hogwarts castle. People openly stared at us, they whispered, pointed and giggled as we passed. Girls blushed and blew kisses at Ron and I_; boys, well don't get me started on them! How dare the look at my Beth in that way, or wolf whistle at her like she a stripper! Ugh. For fuck sake, is she blushing? How dare they make her blush! I'm the only allowed to do that. Di*****ds better watch their backs! _

When I saw Beth today, I almost stopped breathing all together she so breathtakingly beautiful, like a gift from god. Merlin I'm turning into a girl! But that's the thing I've had crushes before but its nothing like this. I swear, I thought she could hear my heart beat. I couldn't help myself from looking at her and anytime I would look at her she would catch my gaze. I so long to feel her in my arms. Two years ago when she dated Dean I thought I would've died or ripped his neck off; I was so happy when I found out that they had broken up but, it really wasn't the best time for her since she was still grieving Sirius's death. It was a hard blow for me, but not as hard for her she had just found her dad; though he was still haunted from Azkaban he was her dad she loved him. For weeks her beautiful grey eyes lost their twinkle.

3 HOURS LATER*******************************************************

"HADRIAN JAMES POTTER!" Yelled Beth, snapping me out of my trance.

"Oh sorry, what you saying?" I asked

"I was saying Minnie's is going to show us our new common room. Are you coming or not?"

"Oh, right sorry," I apologized half-heartily.

"It's fine, but please don't space out all the time. Ok?" She replied

"So where do you think our new common room is?"

"don't know."

Before we knew it, we were in front of the headmistress office "do you know what the password is? " I asked

"Yep" she said popping the "p" "Its Dumbledore"

"Oh, Ok"

"DUMBLEDORE! "She yelled.

As soon as she spoke the Gargoyles jumped apart; there stood professor McGonagall in all her stern glory. "Are you two ready," We nodded " Good come along and tell no one. I repeat no one. Where your new dorms are, it's imperative you remember that. You got that? Good. Now follow me." We followed her quietly until we reached the third floor corridor, she then tapped her wand on the wall and there opened a very beautiful gold and red door; that said head boy and girl in half red and the other half gold.

Beth was the first one to go in, once she touched it, a massive common room not too big not too small. It was perfect it had all the books Beth could read and there were even some D.A.D.A books that would come in handy.

" I shall leave you two to get unpacked. See you tomorrow morning." Said McGonagall

"Thank you professor. "Said Beth

"Good evening professor." I said

After awhile of looking, we both went to our dorms rooms; It looks like my old dorm but a little smaller and didn't have Ron's loud snoring. I walked out of my new bedroom to look for Beth, It only took around 20 seconds max to find her room. I knocked on her golden coloured door, "COME IN!" I inhaled as I twisted the door handle and pushed the door open. There she stood 5'4, midnight curls and striking grey eyes. "Hey, Harry did you need something?"

"Nah, just seeing how you are," I relied smiling. I sat on her bed while she packed away her clothes and helped her place her pictures on the wall because she couldn't reach high enough; I couldn't help but smile as she organized her books in alphabetical order, the amount books she packed in her trunk is more than I've ever read in my whole life.

"good night Beth"I said leaving the room

"good night Harry"said Beth, that night I went to sleep thinking of Beth's beauty, grace and could help but smile.


End file.
